Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Pirate Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random zombie. |flavor text = These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour.}} Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 5 /6 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability moves it to a random lane every time it hurts the plant hero, and makes a random zombie in its original lane. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 *Ability wording change: Now correctly says that it has to hurt the plant hero. Strategies With Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a very expensive card, at a hefty cost of 6, so you will need to make use out of it in the late game as a finisher. Furthermore, it is advised to only use this if you have field control, as your opponent can otherwise easily deal with Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, wasting your brains, or even just directly damage you. If you are going to use this card, make sure to bring removal cards like Backyard Bounce and Pogo Bouncer or moving cards like Smoke Bomb. If not, your opponent can simply play weak plants to block it from damaging your opponent, preventing its ability from activating. This card is best used as soon as you can play it. However, as mentioned before, due to the randomness of its ability, it might not give zombies that can work well with your deck, like Flamenco Zombie in a non-dancing deck, or weak ones like Conehead. In terms of placement, it is best to play it on the leftmost lane to activate its ability a few times, or on the aquatic lane to protect it from bigger threats such as or Super-Phat Beets. Since it belongs to the Sneaky class, all Sneaky heroes can use this with the aforementioned Backyard Bounce and Pogo Bouncer, or use it in their pirate deck alongside and . While Laser Base Alpha and Ice Moon can also give Zombot Aerostatic Gondola the Strikethrough trait, it will move away from it, losing the trait, meaning if it moves to a lane with a plant in it, its ability cannot be activated again. Also, Laser Base Alpha can be replaced before Zombot Aerostatic Gondola can even attack, preventing its ability from activating. Captain Flameface, on the other hand, ensures that it will always have the trait no matter where it moves, allowing it to activate its ability multiple times. Swashbuckler Zombie can be used to boost Zombot Aerostatic Gondola every time its ability activates, but he won't be able to stay around for long due to his low stats by that point. Each hero has their way of using this card, alongside any disadvanatges they may have while using this card: * and Huge-Gigantacus, being heroes, can use bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch, , and Gadget Scientist (as Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a science zombie), to allow it to either burst through its lane or to activate its ability right away. They can also pair it up with Interdimensional Zombie to activate his ability or to boost it with Zombot Drone Engineer's ability, although like the aforementioned Swashbuckler Zombie, is not advised to use him late-game due to his low stats by that time of the game. They can also make use of Medulla Nebula, Brain Vendor, and Cryo-Brain to play it much earlier and making it harder to deal with. Lastly, they can also teleport it on an open lane via Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to easily activate its ability and do huge damage to their opponent. *Neptuna, although not as potent as Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus, has ways to use Zombot Aerostatic well using cards like Camel Crossing and Going Viral to boost the health of not only the zombie itself, but also the zombies made. It is best for her to use it in either a tempo deck or a zoo deck. She can also play it earlier via , making it harder to deal with. However, there are better options for Neptuna to make use of for her finishers such as . * could make use of this as one of his finishers in his deck. He has access to both hard removal cards like Locust Swarm to remove plants blocking Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's way and stat-boosting cards like Vitamin Z, although with its already high stats, there is not much need to boost it unless you are desperate and need it to stay alive. Also, Brain Freeze has much better finishers like and Zombot 1000. The randomness of its ability means Brain Freeze will not be able to use it as effectively as Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus. *Impfinity has also good usage out of this card. He can use this as a fallback should his cards be unable to defeat his opponent in the early game. More importantly, Impfinity has access to Overshoot through and Disco Dance Floor. This allows Zombot Aerostatic Gondola to get off a guaranteed hit on your opponent unless a Super-Block is activated. Furthermore, because Overshoot activates before combat, the newly made zombie will be able to attack on the same turn, possibly causing lethal results if the zombie is powerful like Zombot 1000. However, if he needs another card just to fill out his deck, it is not advised outside of swarm decks, zoo decks, or pirate decks, as Impfinity has better finishers such as Binary Stars and Gargantuars' Feast. Against This zombie is dangerous as it could make new zombies that you will also have to deal with. It becomes more dangerous in a pirate deck due to Captain Flameface giving it the Strikethrough trait, allowing it to activate its ability every time it attacks. However, its base strength makes it vulnerable to Shamrocket and . You can also try to block it with plants or redirect the damage with Soul Patch since its ability only activates when it hurts the plant hero. Gallery ZombotAerostaticGondolaFixedStat.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's statistics Screenshot 2017-10-14-07-30-55-01.jpeg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's card ZombotAerostaticGondolaGrayedCard.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's grayed out card Zombot Aerostatic Gondola cardface.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's card image GONDOLA.png|HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Zombot Aerostatic Gondola PvZH2.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's textures (1) Zombot Aerostatic Gondola PvZH.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's textures (2) XD2.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola attacking Imma move.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola activating its ability ZombotA.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola destroyed 17CDD75C-1252-4EFD-8480-DB82D8A3F89F.png|Another Zombot Aerostatic Gondola made by Zombot Aerostatic Gondola BlowinguptheAir.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Zombot Aerostatic Gondola HowaLawnmowerkillaGondola.jpg|Lawnmower being played on Zombot Aerostatic Gondola 7155E704-BC77-42E8-B0CE-F8C0BEC18313.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Fused with Mustache Monument doing a bonus attack AerostaticTreasure.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Fused with Buried Treasure ShrunkenAerostaticGondola.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola shrunken by ZombotAerostaticGondolaHealthStrength.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola with 5 /6 due to Pecanolith's ability FrozenZombotAerostaticGondola.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola frozen UntrickableZombotAerostaticGondola.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola with the Untrickable trait AerostaticGondolaStrikethrough.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola with the Strikethrough trait DailyChallenge12317.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola being the featured card in the menu for the December 3rd, 2017 Old ZombotAerostaticGondolaStat.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's statistics Trivia *Even though there is an Imp controlling Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, it is not in the Imp tribe. This also applies to Zombot Sharktronic Sub and Zombot Plank Walker. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Science cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Zombots Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Mechanical zombies